


First Date

by Nekocase



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, really wanna get back to posting fics, uploading an old thing, well beginning of date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekocase/pseuds/Nekocase
Summary: Adora gets ready for her first date with Glimmer.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a prompt from the first glimadora week (I think). I ended up abandoning the actual date altogether, but this beginning but was sweet, so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Truth be told, Adora was scared shitless. She had no idea how dating worked. Oh, she had some idea about relationships, but growing up as a soldier for the Horde didn’t lend itself to learning much about the idea of courtship. And here she was now, getting ready for a date with Glimmer.

She liked Glimmer. She really liked Glimmer. That part she understood. It took her a while, but she understood that now. What she didn’t understand was how public this was. In the Horde, you and your partner had to sneak around just to get a moment alone. In Bright Moon, it was…different.

Adora stood in her room in front of the vanity, inspecting her choice in clothing. She had gotten better at picking out her own outfits, but she wasn’t sure how to dress for her date. At first, she thought she could wear something like her Princess Prom dress, but Bow told her that dates are more casual. Eventually, she settled on something slightly dressy, but still allowed her to move around. At the very least, she wasn’t wearing her usual outfit. Once she was satisfied, she turned and walked to her door, just stopping short.

‘Just breathe.’ she thought. She took a moment to take her own advice. When she was ready, she opened the door. Her breath caught when she saw Glimmer.

Glimmer and Adora froze. Glimmer had her hand raised, as if ready to knock. After a moment, she collected herself.

“I got you these.” Glimmer said, presenting a bouquet of flowers to her date. Adora’s eyes began to shimmer with excitement.

“Oh my gosh, they’re beautiful! Thank you, Glimmer!” Adora ran back into her room to find a vase. Glimmer followed her in. After setting the bouquet on her vanity, Adora turned to her date, finally getting a good look at her. It seemed Glimmer had also gone for a fashionable-yet-practical look.

“You look amazing.” Adora said with a blush forming on her face.

“You’re one to talk.” Glimmer replied with a smirk. Adora responded in kind with a bashful grin.

A glint appeared in Glimmer’s eye. “Hold on!” With a few swift motions, she took a flower from the bouquet, broke off the stem, and placed the blossom in Adora’s hair. “What do you think?”

Adora looked in the mirror and smiled. This must’ve been how she looked in Thaymor all those months ago. She turned back to Glimmer and said, “I love it.”

“So, are you ready?” Glimmer asked, her voice thick with charm.

“Yes.” replied Adora with a giggle, taking Glimmer’s hand.


End file.
